


Stop The Clock

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bare chests, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Harry can't keep his eyes — or hands — off Draco whenever he wears that to breakfast. The best thing about moving in together is that he doesn't have to anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Miss capitu, I hope you like where I took your prompt!
> 
> Giant thanks to the mods for running this fest <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
